friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
*Pony's Creed: Chapter 9; Cannibal
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 8; Periwinkle Next: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 10; Children of the Shadow Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 9 Cannibal ... The day after Vinyl's/Veronica's twelveth birthday... Key Note and Vinyl lived in town called Emberdale. It was the exact dy after Vinyl's twelveth birthday. Key:" Ah, there you are, Veronica." Veronica:" Morning daddy! Yesterday was the best birthday party ever!" Key:" I see. Well, today I have another suprise for you." Veronica:" What is it?" Key:" Come Veronica, I'll show you." He took her to a wooden shed, where her father had always gone to for some reason. Veronica never understood why she wasn't allowed in there herself though. But now she got go where all the big ponies in their small town went to every day, and now Veronica was excited to finally see what was in it. Key Note took the keys from his belt, and unlocked the door. Key:" Now, I warn you. What you will see is quite a suprise, but it is in fact, a family tradition to bring your child here after their twelveth birthday." Veronica:" Okay." Key Note opened the door, and Veronica stepped inside. It became dark when Key shut the door, but things instantly lit up when he turned the tiny light bulb on. Vinyl's eyes widened with shock, and she gasped in horror. There were skeletons of ponies, all over the room, some even in cages. There were tools used for butchery on the tables. Veronica was feeling scared now. Key:" Come on now. Over here." Key walked over to a refridgerator, and opened it. Inside was a very strange meat, but Veronica instantly remembered the skeletons, and figured out where they came from. Key:" Go on, take your first pick." Veronica:" You... you eat... p-ponies?" Veronica was shaking. Her eyes tearing up from the smell of the corpses. Key:" Veronica?" Veronica:" You're gonna eat me, too! Aren't you!?" Key:" Now sweet, I'm offering you the meat. I think you better eat it, filly." Veronica:" N-no! I won't be like that! I don't wanna eat other ponies! I won't!" Veronica bolted out the door, and her father ran out to catch her. Key:" Stop that filly!" The other villagers ran to catch her, but she wasn't going to be there next meal. She ran, and ran, for miles. Until finally reaching Canterlot. She was out of breathe by then, and she reached a spot in between two buildings. The filly was frightened, and petrified. Suddenly, a figure was walking up to her, and Veronica instantly pushed away. Veronica:" N-no! You won't get me too! You won't... please!" Suddenly, she saw... it was another filly. Long, black mane, and grey coat. The filly looked confused. And then worried. Octavia:" Are you alright?" ... Present day... Vinyl was gasping herself to death over the Ponyville river. Key Note was approaching slowly. Vinyl:" Y-you... s-stay away from me!" Key:" Vinyl..." Vinyl:" No! You said you weren't into this anymore!" Key:" No. I said that I had realized my mistake. I realized I couldn't make you understand until you've tasted it yourself." Vinyl:" B-but... I still don't..." Key:" It's alright. I didn't understand at first either. I just knew that this is what we did." Vinyl:" Wh-who was that?" Key was silent. Vinyl:" Who! Was! That!?" Key:" Someone deserved it. You see, I've rounded up some of equestria's top criminals, and kid napped them. That's how we always did it. They weren't good ponies. No. They a danger to everypony." Vinyl:" And so you slaughter them, and bake them into... into something that's... horrifyingly delicous!?" Key:" Come on, you even admit you liked it. And that's the first step of cannibalsm, admitting you like it. Second step, coming to peace with it. Now that was the hardest part, and even I had taken my time to come to peace with it. Now it's your turn." Vinyl:" No! You may have tricked me into the meat, but I will never be like you. I'm not going to become a cannibal." Key:" If only it were that simple." Key Note raised the barely eaten meat in front of her. Vinyl realized she had to resist... she shook her head, and fought to not have another bite. But something was trying to take her over. She knew she couldn't fight the urge. Finally, she hung her head, and walked towards the plate of meat. She levitated it the fork to her mouth once more, and bit down. When she was done chewing, she swallowed, and began to cry, her eyes shut tight. Vinyl:" I hate you." Key:" Come. Don't be like that. Now I know it isn't easy. But I promise, you will love it soon enough." Vinyl's sniffling turned into sobbing, and she felt the worst feeling of guilt she had ever experienced. ... That night, Vinyl came back home, shaking, and tears were flooding down her eyes. Octavia:" Vinyl! Are you alright!?" Vinyl:" N-no... Octavia... I did something... h-horrible." Octavia:" Come... sit down." Vinyl:" You don't want to sit next to me, Octavia." Octavia:" Vinyl. Come and sit down." Vinyl did as she was told. Octavia saw pain in her eyes. Vinyl had never been like this. Vinyl was a completely different pony. Octavia:" What happened." Vinyl:" I-I can't tell you... you'll hate me." Octavia:" Vinyl, don't be rediculous. I could never." Vinyl:" Tavi... I told you I hated our father, but I never told you why." Octavia:" Vinyl... tell me." Vinyl told her everything. About the wooden shack, about what was in it, and how she was tricked. Octavia sat there for a moment after hearing the story, all the while, Vinyl cried every tear she could. Then Octavia hugged her. Slowly, Vinyl hugged back, still sobbing. Vinyl:" I was so stupid, Octavia. I can't believe I fell for that." Octavia:" No. Don't say that... I know it was an accident." Vinyl:" It doesn't change the fact that I ate somepony." Octavia:" Why did you trust him?" Vinyl:" I thought that maybe... he had changed. Maybe we could start over. I didn't even have the guts to stab him right then and there, because I knew he was right!" Octavia:" Vinyl, this isn't your fault." Vinyl:" Yes, it is! And it's something I have to live with!" Octavia, being the good, big sister she was, pulled Vinyl closer and hugged her tight. Vinyl:" I'm sorry..." Octavia:" It's alright. I'm glad you came to me with this." Vinyl:" So you just... forgive what I've done?" Octavia:" Vinyl... I couldn't possibly judge you for that accident. You were played, and you were used. And I will not just ignore that." Vinyl:" What are you saying?" Octavia:" I'm saying we need to go to Luna, and tell her about this 'father' problem of ours." Vinyl:" N-no!" Octavia:" What?" Vinyl:" I... I can't..." Octavia:" Can't what?" Vinyl:" I mean... he is our dad." Octavia:" That didn't seem to stop you from fighting him." Vinyl:" Things have... changed. I still want to just... kill him, but... I also don't. It's complicated." Octavia:" Vinyl, he tricked you. He's been nothing but a user to you." Vinyl:" You think I don't know that? I've just never felt so conflicted in my life. Do I want him dead? Do I not want him dead? I don't know!" Octavia:" Vinyl, please. Relax. Just sit down, and I'll get you some lemonade." Vinyl sniffed, covering her face with her hooves. Vinyl:" Tavi... I'm so sorry." Octavia:" It's fine, Vinyl." Octavia went and got some lemonade, and brought it to Vinyl. Octavia:" There we go. Better?" Vinyl:" Thank you, Tavi. I'm just... afraid. Afraid that I'll become a... permanent cannibal like he did. It's like, if I don't have it, than I get all shaky." Octavia:" Than we have no other option. We have to go see Princess Luna. Maybe she has a spell to cure this." Vinyl:" Or maybe Zecora could have something. I really don't want to think about what Luna will do if she found out I was actually conversing with a templar. I'll be branded a traitor." Octavia:" Alright, we'll go see Zecora, but if there isn't anything she can do, than our only option is to ask Princess Luna." Vinyl:" I... okay." ... Zecora:" Your story is much crued, but for this I have a brew. It may taste bitter, but I'm sure you'll feel better." Octavia:" Thank you, Zecora. As you can see, this was all just an accident. I know Vinyl would never do such a thing on purpose." Vinyl:" Yeah, thanks. If it helps, I pay for it." Zecora:" For your bits, I have no need. I am very grateful, you came to me." Vinyl:" Th-thank you." Zecora began brewing the potion. Octavia:" Vinyl, I know you feel guilty, but there isn't any reason you should be." Vinyl:" I know. I just feel... really embarissed, Tavi. It's not your fault, or mine. I just need time to process it all." Vinyl's ears fell back, and she bit down on her right leg. Octavia:" Vinyl... you've been doing that the whole way here, are you alright?" Vinyl:" What?" Octavia:" You keep biting your leg." Vinyl:" I keep getting this urge to eat more meat. It's driving me crazy, Tavi." Vinyl bit down on her leg again. She noticed that she began to leave teeth marks. Octavia:" It'll all be over soon, Vinyl. I promise." Zecora:" The potion will not have immediate affect, but it will work quick if you get plenty rest." Vinyl took the potion, and gulped it down. Vinyl:" Thanks Zecora. You really... don't know how much this means to me." Vinyl began to shiver again, and Octavia drapped a blanket over her. Zecora:" A good sister you are miss Melody, to come here and ask for my remedy." Octavia:" Again... thank you, Zecora. We really should get home now." ... Octavia:" Alright, now please try not to bite your leg off. I would really hate to see you to the emergency room." Vinyl:" Thanks for everything, Octavia. I promise, I won't go near him ever again." Octavia:" Don't make promises you can't keep. I know you don't like it, but he is dangerous, and he needs to be put down." Vinyl:" I know. I just can't do it myself. When the time comes, can you promise me... that you'll do it? At least it should be easier for you since he was barely a part of your life." Octavia:" I promise. As long as you try not to go near him intentionally. If that does happen, it's your fight, hear me?" Vinyl:" Dang, Tavi. You know how to set the bar low, don't you." Octavia smiled. Octavia:" Get some rest, sis." Vinyl went to sleep, and so did Octavia. Periwinkle however, wanted to come out and play. ... Vinyl:" So you are like, living with a ghost in your body, now?" Octavia:" That's one way of putting it." Vinyl:" Wow, what's it look like to you when she takes over?" Octavia:" Candles, and darkness. She seems to like candles a lot." Periwinkle:" Hehehe, I love the way they drip all that wax all over the place." Vinyl:" That's weird." Periwinkle:" Well what else am I going to do in a metephorical cage?" Vinyl:" I don't know, wright a book." Periwinkle:" Well if it's so easy, why haven't you written a book? Hmm?" Vinyl:" I don't like her. She too sassy." Octavia:" Says the mare who walks with strut in her step." Periwinkle:" OOOOOHHHH!!! BUUUUUUURRRRRN!!!" Vinyl rolled her eyes, and continued eating her breakfast. Vinyl:" So we're not going to tell Luna about..." Octavia:" I promised I wouldn't say a word, and I won't." Vinyl:" Thanks, Tavi." Octavia:" Vinyl, don't worry about it. It's totally fine." Vinyl:" Yeah... thanks." ... As they walked, Neon Lights trotted by, and began walking with them. Vinyl:" Neon, what are you doing here?" Neon:" I was hoping to come join you guys. Become an assassin. You said they protect ponies, right?" Vinyl:" Yeah, but... wait, you want to join the assassins?" Neon:" Also... I want to spend more time with you." Vinyl:" Oh." Octavia:" Well we aren't exactly going to the guild today." Vinyl:" Yeah, and we can't exactly show you the guild until Misstress says it's okay." Neon:" Oh, I see. That's alright, then. You wouldn't mind talking to her, would you?" Octavia:" Sure." Neon:" Hey Vinyl, have you talked to your father? I want to know how it went." Vinyl's ears drooped. Vinyl:" Neon... we need to talk about that. Somewhere private, though." Neon:" What's the matter? You did talk to him, right?" Vinyl:" Yes, but..." Octavia:" Wait a minute, were you the one who urged Vinyl to 'catch up' with him?" Neon:" Something in that tone tells me that's a bad thing." Vinyl:" Tavi... let me handle this. Come on, let's go somewhere nopony could here us." Neon:" Alright." ... Neon:" So what you've been hiding, is that your dad... is a cannibal?" Vinyl:" Yes!" Neon:" Why didn't you just say anything?" Octavia:" I'm quite concerned about that, too. You could have told me." Vinyl:" Because I was stupid, and I didn't want to relive the memory, okay!" Octavia:" There is no need to shout." Neon:" We're here for you, Vinyl. You don't have to hide anything from us." Vinyl:" I just... need a moment." Neon:" Vinyl, I'm sorry that happened to you. It was my fault. You came to me, and I told you you should consider giving him a chance. But it's over now." Vinyl sighed, and hugged Neon. Vinyl:" Thanks, guys. Let's get something to eat. Something non-meat flavored." Octavia:" Of course. We certainly can't have THAT again." ... The three of them went to Sugar Cube Corner, and bought some cupcakes. Lunch was great, until one of the templars came in. She was one that Vinyl had recognized. A red coated unicorn mare, with a black mane that covered one eye, and a cutie mark of an axe guitar. She wore dark shades over her eyes. Vinyl:" Well, well. If it isn't my rival, Crim Fury." Crim:" Vinyl? I didn't expect to see you here. How's the whole DJ-Pon3 thing working for you?" Vinyl:" It's good. No doubt I've had more concerts than you." Crim:" That's cute. When you put it that way, sounds like the technical clowns are in this season." Octavia:" Um... yoo hoo... Vinyl dear, who this?" Crim:" Oh, did you get a marefriend, Vinyl? Hehehe. Don't worry, I won't tell. Or should I?" Octavia:" I'm! Her! Sister!" Vinyl:" You know I don't roll that way, Fury. Besides, my special somepony is the guy over there." Crim lowered her shades with her magic to get better look at Neon. Neon:" Um... hi?" Crim:" Oooh. Cutie." Vinyl:" Back off, gal." Crim:" Relax, I'm just here to pick up a cake. It's a friend's filly's birthday today." Mrs. Cake:" Hello there miss Crim, I have the cake right here for you." Crim:" Thanks. I'll be leaving. I don't think this place is ready to have, one beautiful celebrity, and another, lower class celebrity at the same time." Vinyl:" Me? Lower class? Don't make me laugh." Crim:" Oh, I already am. Hehehehehehe." Crim left the shop, and Octavia was urging Vinyl to sit back down. Octavia:" What was all that?" Vinyl:" It's called rivalry, Octavia. Even Neon gets that." Neon:" Uh... yeah, totally." ... Key couldn't stop the shivering. He walked shakily to his barracks, and brought a piece of meat, and chowed down on it. Finally, the shivering stopped. Key:" Everything is nearly going as planned. The templars will soon destroy the assassins either way. And then, we'll have an entire feast." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)